culturenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Robinsons (drink)
}} Robinsons is an English fruit drink brand owned by Britvic. Robinsons has a royal warrant from Queen Elizabeth II and was an independent company until 1995 when it was acquired by Britvic. The Robinsons range includes Fruit Shoot, Fruit Squash, No Added Sugar Fruit Squash, Fruit & Barley, Barley Water, Select and Squash'd; the range formerly also included Fruit Spring. For the Diamond Jubilee of Elizabeth II, Strawberry and Cream was added to the range. Robinsons sales for 2009 (across all its ranges) totalled £307 million in 2009. Every summer (May and June), Robinsons runs Wimbledon or tennis-related competitions, linked to the brand's long-running (since 1935 ) sponsorship of the tournament. Range Fruit Shoot Robinsons Fruit Shoot is a brand of fruit drink designed to appeal to children. The drinks are promoted as a supposedly healthier alternative to fizzy drinks, and are offered as one of the drink options for McDonald's Happy Meals and KFC 'Kids Meals'; this has been cited in representations to the UK Parliament on Britvic's healthier eating initiatives. Fruit Shoots were described by Britvic as a "high juice, no added sugar drink" (the juice content is only 10%)www.findarticles.com juice content 11% Robinsons Fruit Shoot H2O is a spring water drink 'With a Splash of Natural Fruity Orange Flavour'. It is made from 99.7% spring water. Robinsons Fruit Shoot contains only natural flavours and colours and is available in five flavours; Summer Fruits (in low Sugar only) Apple (in low Sugar) Tropical (in low Sugar only), Orange and Blackcurrant & Apple. (in regular and low sugar). It is noted that previously on the blue bottle, a small banner on the bottom read "No Added Sugar". There are also Fruit Shoot "My 5" versions available which contain one of a child's 5 a day of fruit. The regular Fruit Shoot range with the green top is a full sugar product and does not contain aspartame (the No Added Sugar version with the grey top does). Although the grey top range has no added sugar, it contains Potassium Sorbate (Preservative) and Sodium Citrate, plus natural colourings and malic acid. It is sold in a sports-style bottle, and since its launch in 2000 has become the best-selling children's ready-to-drink still beverage in the UK, beating better-established brands such as Ribena. In 2012, Britvic recalled packs featuring the 'spill proof Magicap' design due to concerns over packaging safety. Fruit Creations In January 2018, Robinsons launched their Fruit Creations range, specifically targeting adults. Robinsons Land at Drayton Manor Robinsons Land was a themed area at Drayton Manor Theme Park. It was opened in 2001 and it was formerly known as Children's Corner. The themed area had a few rides such as Whirly Copter Wheel, Super Dragon Coaster and Junior Carousel. The themed area was closed in September 2007 to make way for Thomas Land which opened on 15 March 2008. Most of the old rides, except the Veteran Cars (now Sodor's Classic Cars) were removed from the park and sold to Funland at Hayling Island. A couple of others were sold to other theme parks. References External links * Category:Soft drinks Category:British brands Category:British Royal Warrant holders Category:Juice brands